legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 March 2013
11:07 Ah look here 11:07 The two Professors 11:09 Good Afternoon Professor Hollis Shunner 11:09 Good Afternoon Professor Brickkeeper 11:45 Hello 12:18 hello 12:19 brb 02:25 Hi Mythrun 02:26 Are you getting LEGO City Undercover? 01:30 Hi there bot 01:30 Bot: woof! 03:32 Hi Boulder 03:32 PANG! 03:33 how are ya? 03:33 OOH another MC update! 03:33 this the one where dispensers auto put armour on you? 03:33 dunno 03:33 1.5.1! 03:36 looks like it from the snapshot I just found 03:38 well, I'm updating MC when I get home 03:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbCEud9RjoI 03:43 trapped chests? :3 04:13 Hi 04:13 Yo 04:13 how're you? 04:13 ok ta, at work 04:13 you? 04:13 good 04:13 04:14 working on some LT stuff 04:14 how's it going? 04:14 Good 04:14 I am just updating the property 04:16 You see, this is how the property is looking right now 04:16 http://legotravellers.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/ltproperty1.png 04:16 i am updating it with some plants, houses etc 04:16 cool 04:16 it brick build or you just dumping models in there? 04:18 Its brick build 04:18 04:18 04:18 We're currently in Brick Building 0.1.5 04:18 http://legotravellers.wordpress.com/2013/03/09/brick-building-0-1-5/ 04:19 nice! 04:19 networking? 04:20 yeah, but it only allows localhost 04:20 but we're fixing it 04:20 aah 04:20 Bin already made a full working networking with chat 04:20 so 04:20 Its coming well 04:21 But I GTG now 04:21 cya! 04:21 Brick is working on LEGO game, Boulder is playing with new MC update, Bot is stalking people as usual, and Pang is getting paid to not actually do work and watch funny videos online. Today is a good day 04:21 yeah 04:21 I gtg 04:21 Hi 04:21 may come back about a 0.7 hour or something 04:21 cya 04:22 Hi Guys 04:22 how are ya? 04:22 Good 04:24 hey, watch this (LEGO related) http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=JMPhtJx4E2w 04:27 Smart Parrot 04:27 04:27 anyway, I got to go now, cya 04:30 Bye Pangolin 04:30 BOULDERAX PM 04:35 BOULDERAX I sent you a PM 04:41 BOULDERAX you there? 04:47 I am back 04:48 GTG 05:00 hello 05:00 anyone here? 05:02 nobody 05:02 i go 08:21 t 08:21 Hi lost 08:21 t 08:21 Hi lost 11:06 Hello 11:06 Hello, Polturgighst. 11:06 Profesor did you get the world file? 11:15 I now need to increase the world size by .5... 11:16 hey pro 11:16 are u that 11:16 that that guy... 11:16 Hello, ESL. 11:17 Yes you do 11:17 did we just get sponsored? 11:17 Hopefully that will make the monument better 11:18 Can you do anything about the world being mirriored professor? 11:19 you guys making a lu blender render? 11:19 Render that blender! 11:19 11:19 No 11:19 ;) 11:19 kk 11:19 I am 11:19 ah 11:19 hes making the world 11:19 AG 11:19 oooooooooo 11:20 *cough* http://legouni-craft.webs.com/apps/photos/album?albumid=14623524 11:20 WOW 11:20 u guys did a GREAT Job\ 11:20 you missed a lot 11:20 yeah 11:20 i did 11:20 hmm 11:20 and the LUP to 11:20 server up? 11:21 IDK 11:21 caps lock bro 11:21 no 11:21 IDK 11:21 brb 11:21 its an acronim 11:21 i know 11:21 i typed in the wrong box 11:21 sry 11:32 bbl. 11:41 hhhhhhmmmmm 11:41 hmm 11:41 HMMMM 11:41 hm 11:41 i can hmm louder than u! 11:41 HMMMMMHHHMMMMM 11:41 And I can be more suddle in numbers -.- 11:41 yesh. 11:41 yesh u can 2013 03 21